


Pushy Family Stress

by multifandomlove02



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kids always asking questions they shouldn't, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomlove02/pseuds/multifandomlove02
Summary: Ryan's parents believe that Ryan has a partner, so Shane offers to pretend date Ryan.





	Pushy Family Stress

**Author's Note:**

> This is @unsolvedbs (From Tumblr) gift from the @bfunetwork gift exchange. Lucy, I hope you like this!

Shane has had people coming up to him all day, asking him what’s going on with Ryan. Every time he gives them a confused look before being rushed into another boring meeting, honestly Shane would rather be with Ryan than in these meetings that he’s required to go to. He hasn’t seen Ryan all day, not even a glimpse, which means grumpy Shane. It’s no secret that Ryan makes the older man happier. It’s not until 2:43 in the afternoon that Shane finally gets to sit at his desk and see what everyone has been concerned about. 

Ryan looks like he hasn’t slept in a week, which is weird because he looked completely fine the last time Shane saw him, which was only two days ago. Ryan’s hair is in disarray, looking as if Ryan has been tugging at it. It only takes Shane a few more seconds to figure out that Ryan is stressed, but it isn’t the ‘work is too much stress’ it’s the 'my family is pushy’ stress. Shane has only had to deal with that type of stress once. Admittedly, he could have handled that better than he did, but he’s learned from his mistakes or so he hopes. 

Shane clears his throat, making Ryan realize that he’s sitting beside him.   
Ryan looks at him wide eyed, “Shane?”   
The taller man, gives him a half smile, that could really use some work, not happy with how Ryan looks. “Hey, little guy. What’s going on?”   
Ryan goes to tug at his hair again with a groan, but Shane takes his hands in his before he can. Ryan shoulders sag a little bit at the contact. “My parents are expecting me to bring someone home this year. They think I have a partner and am not telling anyone and in both of their words, I should have settled down already.”   
Shane winces, understanding some of Ryan’s problem, but not at the full extent. Momma Madej, was waiting for Shane to settle down with a nice man or woman and give her some grandkids.  
“Not only that, I am expected to bring someone with me to all the holiday stuff.”   
Shane sighs, “I’m sorry, man.” It’s quiet for a few seconds before Shane thinks of something. “I’ll go with you.”   
Ryan looks at him, shocked, 'what?“   
"I’ll go with you.” Shane shrugs, “I’m not going home for Christmas because my parents are going to Australia for a nice little vacation. I was just planning on spending Christmas alone in my apartment and bugging you so, I might as well bug you in person and do you a favor.”   
Ryan continues to look at the tall man in shock and now disbelief. “You’d do that for me?”   
Shane can’t hide the smile that grows on his face. “Of course I would. If demons and ghosts are real which they aren’t, I would sacrifice myself to save you.”   
Ryan laughs at that, a large grin forming on his face. “I would do the same.”   
“Sacrifice me to save yourself, well, that’s a tad selfish.” Shane teases, knowing what Ryan meant.   
The shorter man, rolls his eyes, the grin still present on his face. 

It isn’t for a few more seconds that Shane realizes he still has Ryan’s hands in his own, clearing his throat, he lets them go. 

They talk about what they are going to be doing piece by piece over the next few days, discussing how long they have been together, Shane says that they have been together for almost as long as he’s been on unsolved and Ryan agrees with him. When, Ryan asks him how long he wants to stay. Shane asks him in return how long he normally stays, telling Ryan he doesn’t mind staying the normal length of time that Ryan does. 

Ryan goes to to Shane’s apartment to get Shane at 9 in the morning on Christmas Eve, having told the older man that it was a good idea to leave early so they could get there before most people did. The drive there isn’t as quiet as either of the men thought it would because of the time, instead the car is full of laughter and inside jokes along with creating a few new ones. 

They are about halfway there when Ryan asks Shane, what’s up with all the gift bags he brought with him.   
“Gifts.”   
Ryan raises an eyebrow, looking over at him for a brief second before looking back at the road, “Gifts?”   
“Well, I would be a horrible partner if I didn’t get your family gifts.”   
Ryan eyes widened. “How many gifts did you get?”   
“One for each of the kids, then the couples share one, I got your brother and parents one too. Oh, and of course I got you one.”   
Ryan’s eyes get even wider, realizing the amount of money Shane must have spent on presents with how big his family is. “You didn’t have to do that. I don’t even get everyone something.” He admits. “I just get the kids something and that’s it. Well, besides my parents and brother of course. I actually put your name on the tags for the gifts already too.”   
“Don’t worry, Ryan I did the same with the ones I got.”   
“How did you even know how many things and what to get for people?”   
Shane looks at the shorter man in disbelief, “Do you not realize how much you talk about family, not only that your Facebook is full of pictures of your family. Not only that you shared with me the Christmas list your family put together.”   
Ryan blushes, “Sorry.”   
Shane shakes his head, “it’s fine. It’s never bothered me.” 

The rest of the time to get there passes quickly, it’s not long before Ryan and Shane are entering the house, the two arguing about whether or not Andrew asked Steven out or if it was the other way around. 

“It was Steven!” Ryan tells Shane, clearly exasperated while Shane just looks amused.   
Shane shakes his head, “Andrew was the one who asked Steven out. If you remember and I hope you would. We were celebrating and that guy was flirting Steven when Andrew came up, and told Steven that he was taking him out for dinner.” Shane watches Ryan’s face clearly amused, as is Ryan’s family who are there to witness the conversation.   
“Dammit.” Then Ryan realizes something else. “Didn’t that guy flirt with me.”   
The amusement that was once clear on Shane face disappears, remembering the crude behavior of the man and the anger he had felt when the man had flirted with Ryan. Ryan sensing the quick mood change, places his hand on Shane’s arm for a second. “Don’t worry, he doesn’t fit my type.”   
It’s Jake, Ryan’s younger brother that responds to the comment, surprising the pair. “No, he probably wasn’t over 6 ft tall and in the show Buzzfeed Unsolved.” Giving Ryan a hug, he moves on to Shane, giving the taller man, a quick bro hug, having seen the man only a month ago.   
“It’s nice to see you again, Jake.” Shane greets, waving at the other people in the room, realizing he and Ryan had an audience. 

A woman, that Shane recognizes as Ryan’s mother, rushes forward. Pulling her oldest son and child into her arms. “it’s so good to you, Ryan.”   
Ryan squeezes his mother tight for another second before pulling away. “it’s good to see you too, mom.”   
His mom quickly starts to scold him, “I rarely see you, before Thanksgiving the last I had seen you was in September. That is far too long with how close you are.” She turns to Shane, a smile back on her face. “I don’t blame you, Shane. I can tell that you would encourage him to see his family more.” Before Shane can respond, she pulls him into a hug, that he most definitely wasn’t expecting.   
“it’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Bergara.” Shane says, after the hug ended.  
“I feel like I already have met you, watching all those videos my son and you have done together.”

Two hours later, everyone has arrived and Shane has met everyone. He sits next to Ryan at the table, a beer in his right hand, while his left arm rests on top of Ryan’s chair. His fingers occasionally grazing the skin on the back of Ryan’s neck, not failing to send shivers down Ryan’s spine.

Shane hunches down slightly, as Ryan whispers something in his ear, making Shane chuckle. The two not noticing the looks that the other adults are sharing as they watch the couple.

Shane’s attention is drawn away from Ryan as a little hand tugs at his shirt. Michael, Ryan’s four year old cousin, capturing the tall man’s attention.

“Shane, do you love Ryan?” Michael asks, unaware of how big that question is.

Ryan’s breath catches in his throat, the whole room becoming quiet as everyone but the other kids watch as they wait for Shane to answer.

Shane just smiles at the little boy, lowering his voice so Michael will think that only he can hear when in reality everyone still will be able. “I do, but it’s a secret okay. You can’t tell anyone.”

Michael giggles, as Shane boops him on the nose. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” He holds a pinky up.

Shane wraps his pinky around the four years old, unaware of the conflict that he caused for Ryan by answering the question.

Ryan’s brain full of ‘does he mean it’ and ‘he was just saying it for show.’ Ryan can’t help but wish that Shane really meant what he said, not realizing that the taller man meant those words with his whole being.


End file.
